1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to devices for stimulating an individual's senses and more specifically to an enclosure having a controlled atmosphere and which is substantially constructed of mirrored surfaces so that a person within the enclosure may be entertained and experience a plurality of selective multi-reflected visual displays of changing imagery which are combined with audio, olfactory, and other stimuli to an extent that the occupant is both mentally and physically relaxed and refreshed through a process of stimulating and integrating the senses so that substantially, all thought processes are focussed on the present activity within the enclosure.
2. History of the Invention
As the day-to-day activities of life become increasingly more pressured, exacting, competitive and hurried, the mental and physical stresses upon people are multiplied significantly. In order to continue to cope with the build up of stress, people must find ways to release their anxieties and find relaxation. Relaxation, however, not only must be of the physical type, but, to be complete, must also permit mental stress relief.
In today's quickly changing and fast-paced world, too many people are not able to remove themselves from their hurried routines and find their only break in only different forms of stressful endeavor. Often in an attempt to obtain release from stress, a person may directly channel their activity into simply a different type or form of stressful situation. For example, people who look to release tension through physical exercise will frequently only add to their overall mental stress as the competition of the activity becomes so mind consuming or controlling that there results an increase in emotional output which increases personal anxiety levels. Conversely, even passive activities which are considered by many to be both physically and emotionally peaceful and relaxing may often create additional stress. This stress may result from the mental involvement in games where players are pitted against other players; from fright or distress induced through distressing media; mental involvement in sports competition; and personal or emotional involvement in the story line of movies, shows and the like.
In an effort to find other releases to the build up of mental and physical stresses, some people look to totally removing themselves from the fast paced involvement of daily duties and other activities. They look to remote locations such as special resorts or secluded mountain hideways where there is time to relax and peaceful surroundings. Many people, however, cannot afford the time nor the expenses involved in spending time at remote retreats.
Others have sought various forms of controlled physical exercise in an effort to find an escape from stress. Health spas cater not only to the physical exercise but provide hot tubs and saunas and the like to relieve tensions and ease muscles. Again, such establishments are not always available to a wide section of society, and, further, because of the routines which must be followed and the social atmosphere which tends to exist, the overall environment may not be conducive to individual rest and relaxation.
Some innovations have also been developed to deal with the release of built-up stress and anxiety. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,250 to Adams, a sensory stimulation apparatus is disclosed. In this apparatus a person may be seated in a rockable container wherein various sensory stimuli are provided. The device, however, is operable by the person within the enclosure and, therefore, conscious decisions and specific physical motor controlled movements must be made during the use of the stimulator. The more the user becomes responsible for the selective operation of the various functions of the unit, the more active and alert such person will remain thereby diminishing the possible relaxing affects which could otherwise be obtained. Additionally, the confinement area alone may have adverse effects on occupants making them feel closed in or trapped and thus further raising anxiety levels.